A Silent Promise
by Aozoran
Summary: On his return to the Great Demon Kingdom, Yuuri finally decides to take matters into his own hands. Based on episode 42. ConYuu


**Author's Note: I'm not dead. Though XD I might seem that way from time to time. This is a big thankyou for my Editor and also for those who have been following my work. Thankyou for all those reviews, they have always encouraged me to continue my writing and I appreciate each one of you who leave me such lovely things! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! AWWWWWWWWW **

**Episode: Based on the last five minutes of episode 42 'Distant Promise'... I swear this is always what I wanted to happen!**

* * *

"Is that a foul?" Yuuri Shibuya's head tipped upwards, the brilliant summer sun almost blinding him for a moment as he searched out the dark shape of the baseball against the brightness. His hand lifted to shield his eyes, for a moment he glimpsed it, a shadow passing across the sun and towards a spot a few steps in front of him. "I've got it!" He called out to the players, his feet taking him just those few steps forwards. "I've got it!"

It only took him those few steps to realise there was a ghostly tingle sliding up along his limbs, a spark of awareness spreading as he stumbled, the ground rushing up to meet him and a shimmer of water reflected his face for the briefest of moments. And it was in that moment that he saw in his own dark eyes a flash of relief, acceptance. _Home_ was no longer this world. Somehow during those long days of summer and longer heartbreaking nights, that single word had come to mean another place entirely, that word had come to be a single person's name.

_Conrart_.

His body struck the ground, water splashing up around him in a surprisingly cool plume over his sun-warmed body. A familiar sucking sensation wrapped around his limbs and was yanking him downwards, his body spiralling out of control through that watery expanse that existed between the two worlds. Yuuri's lungs burned for air, beginning to starve for oxygen when he felt the sudden whirl of reality when gravity decided to flip itself upside-down and down became... _up_. No matter how many times he did it, it honestly never got any better.

The deepest blues paled into azure and he suddenly felt the bottom of a rather familiar fountain form beneath him all of a sudden and Yuuri forced himself upwards, breaching the surface and gasping for air, coughing hard in order to clear his lungs of the fluid. Clothing clung to his chilled skin, black hair plastered over his face and adhering almost desperately to his skin. Wheezing for air, his hands came up, fingers pushing back the slick strands, attempting to remove the water in his eyes. Every part of him ached from the crossing, as if some part of the universe was beginning to close the gateway between the realms and this crossing had been far more rough than it usually was.

Had it to do with his desire to stay this time? His silent admission to himself that he could no longer live without the man he was desperately in love with. Did the Great One sense the change inside of his heart?

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't so sudden." Yuuri felt a ghost of a smile run across his lips, when his head tipped up and he met Ken Murata's gaze as the other boy regarded him with quiet curiosity, witnessing the ever so subtle shift in Yuuri. "I think the Great One might wish to consider driving lessons."

"Still... the truth is despite the rocky ride, you wanted to come here, right, Shibuya?" Dark brown eyes studied his friend's face, trying to uncover exactly what it was that had changed within the other teenager in those few moments between when he had been running to catch that foul ball and when he had jerked up out of the water sputtering. It was as if the whole world had shifted on its axis and he was the one actually left wanting to scratch his head in question.

"_Yes_." He had wanted to come, to return to the place where he truly did belong.

Ken Murata flashed Yuuri a confused smile, a finger gesturing to the company that neither had noticed until that moment standing beside the fountain where they had landed. Gunter, Wolfram and Lady Ulrike.

"Hello." Yuuri greeted them as he stood with as much dignity he could actually manage, dripping wet and shivering, despite the warmth of the day. His usual jubilation at seeing them was muted as his eyes took in the surrounding courtyard, searching for the familiar and so very welcome form of the man he wanted to see more than anything right at that moment.

"Welcome back, your Majesty!" Gunter practically fawned, his wide violet eyes regarding Yuuri with the same slight uncertainty as Ken had, noticing the difference in his King.

"So you finally returned." Wolfram smirked slightly, one elegant hand resting against his hip. "With your usual degree of _grace_." It was a soft tease, without its usual snap of venom.

"Welcome back, your Majesty, your Eminence." Ulrike offered them a serene smile, her gaze however remaining fixed on Ken Murata for a long moment.

The King responded. "It is good to see you have all returned home safely from Fransia."

Stepping from the fountain, water dripped down onto the stone around him, his slight shoulders shivering with the coolness of the water as it slid slowly over his skin. His eyes remained restless however, his heart somewhere in his throat with the one cold fear that was steadily sliding through him. The fear that the one he most wished to see had not returned home safely. Everything inside of him twisted with a painful wrench as his fingers curled slightly, trying to stop the quivering of his body and the ache that reached all the way down into his soul.

Wolfram's eyes widened when he took in Yuuri's distress, the flicker of sheer terror that danced through their king's eyes and then he reflected on the young man's words and instantly knew it was more question then statement. A gentle smile touched his lips, green eyes closing for a moment as he finally accepted deep in his heart that he had lost the war for Yuuri's heart to another, but in the end it was to one he loved too.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come out here already, Conrart!" His voice rose enough to echo through the space and reach the ears of one waiting just beyond the doors. A man uncertain of how he would be greeted upon the return of their King and the acknowledgement that he had almost torn out a piece of Yuuri's soul with his actions.

With a distinctive squeak, a pair of wooden doors opened into the courtyard and a familiar sound of boots against stone made Yuuri's head jerk up and towards its source. He felt his breath rush out of him in a wordless sound of relief, any words that he would have said fleeing from his thoughts at just the mere sight of Conrart Weller striding towards him, looking as if he had never left. As if the last few months had never occurred, though they both knew that they had.

"Highness." He whispered softly.

Any restraint Yuuri had shown thus far snapped and the soaking wet Yuuri hurtled like a cannonball towards Conrart. He didn't care about anything other than getting to the one he loved. Arms reached out to catch him as they collided, Yuuri's body thumping against the soldier's chest as arms wrapped around strong shoulders, wet fingers clenching into short chocolate strands.

His mouth was suddenly on Conrart's, watching cinnamon eyes widen abruptly as Yuuri kissed him with all the overwhelming love that was screaming through his heart and body. Lips pressed against the yielding softness of Conrart's, his tongue stroked against the lower one before sliding inside on the startled little sound Conrart made when Yuuri's legs wrapped a little around his protector's hips to keep himself in place. Yuuri hungrily devoured Conrart, learning just how to kiss this man, fingers clenching a little more tightly in his hair, holding in there and stealing all the air out of the man's lungs.

Conrart's hands were attempting to find purchase on Yuuri's body, and finally settled on the curve of the King's rear, cradling him like that as he turned the kiss. His eyes closed, while he felt fingers tighten just a little more at his nape, desperately keeping him close as he reluctantly lifted his head, breathless after the startling kiss that had been delivered upon his lips. He could still taste that unique sweetness, the heat against his mouth, when soft breath fanned across them. "Yuuri..." He croaked softly. Lashes lifting, he gazed into those fathomless dark eyes and saw within them all he had ever wanted to see and felt a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm home." Yuuri whispered, while a happy smile played across his lips, leaning in to feather a soft kiss against that willing mouth. "I'm **home**, Conrart." And there was a silent promise in those words that whispered he was never going to leave again, not if this man wanted him... _needed_ him.

The soldier didn't even notice the dampness that was soaking into his jacket and pants, he was only aware of the heat of those lips, the lingering warmth of Yuuri's on his own. And it was only in that moment as he stared into dark eyes once more, that he realised exactly where his hands were, as Yuuri slowly slipped back down his body to stand before him, head tipped up to focus on his face. A fine flush worked its way across his cheekbones while his hands slipped upwards off the wet curve of his King's rump, he was very aware of him.

Lifting a hand, his palm cradled one smooth cheek, tipping his head upwards as his head dipped and his mouth caught Yuuri's in a sweet kiss, one that reinforced what was burning between them. A single tear slipped from beneath damp lashes, disappearing amongst the droplets trickling down across tanned skin. Yuuri's face turned into his hand as his mouth ghosted against soft lashes and eyelids, treasuring the closeness that they shared. Lips brushed against Conrart's palm, lingering there for a long moment.

"I feared... if I had spoken..." Conrart's voice was whisper soft, his thumb tracing the fine cheekbone, brushing away that single tear and banishing it.

"Never." Yuuri answered, his heart in his dark eyes as they glanced up at Conrart. "It has always been you, I just... didn't realise it. I didn't realise I was capable of... this kind of love. But you... you changed my life... changed me..." His mouth brushed against that calloused hand a second time, his own lifting to curl around the back of it and hold it there. "...for the better. I realised... that I can't live without you... every day without you is torture to my heart. I love you, Conrart Weller."

Conrart drew Yuuri to him, holding him close, needing the contact. His mouth dropped to touch softly against the silky black locks, feeling the dampness against his lips. "I love you." He breathed out for only his King to hear. "I love you, Yuuri, I have since the moment you came back into my life." Cradling him there, just holding him close. "I promise... I will never leave you again."

A promise to never be again parted. To never again be without the other.

* * *

**I've always wanted to write this. Glad that I finally did! **


End file.
